Papa, je suis enceinte du fils de ton pire ennemis
by ela972
Summary: Quand Harry a une petite discution avec sa fille et qu'il apprend une surprenante nouvelle! Quelle va être sa réaction? Suspense, venez lire!


Ginny se réveilla, elle avait 33 ans maintenant. A l'aube de ses 34 ans, elle avait un enfant : Lily, une jeune fille de 15 ans avec qui ses relations étaient tendus.

A son coté, un beau brun, dormait paisiblement. Harry se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

-Ginny… dit-il doucement

Ginny l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour avant de lui parler du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Tu sais, il va falloir faire quelques choses avec Lily ? Hier encore elle est sortie en cachette et à son retour, quand j'ai voulu lui parler, nous nous sommes disputés ! Je ne sais plus comme faire avec elle !

Harry vu que sa femme était désespérée, il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dit :

-Je lui parlerais mais ce ne doit pas être bien méchant, elle grandit. Et je pense qu'elle est amoureuse, ajouta-il malicieusement.

Quelques temps après, dans a chambre de Lily, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit les mains de sa fille et s'apprêta a lui parler. Lily le coupa et dit :

-Je sais, maman c'est encore plainte de moi, ces yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle continua, j'étais bouleversé hier quand je suis rentrée parce que…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Harry

-J'attend un bébé, lâchât-elle d'une traite avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci la berça doucement avant de lui tendre un mouchoir et de lui demander :

-Tu l'aimes ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise et il répéta :

-Tu l'aimes au moins le père ?

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Son père la rassura et lui demanda malgré tout le nom du garçon concerné. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'angoisse avant de murmurer :

-Scorpius…

Harry l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quand il rentra dans la cuisine, Ginny l'interrogea du regard. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire comprendre que se n'était vraiment pas rose avant de transplaner dans le manoir des Malefoy. Il sonna, et un jeune homme plutôt mignon vint lui ouvrir. Il regarda Harry avec stupeur avant de l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Drago les rejoint et demanda à Harry d'une voix agréable :

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

-Nos enfants, répondit Harry.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy, il continua :

-Demande à Scorpius.

Ce dernier rougit avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Drago regarda Harry et vit que celui-ci était bouleversé, il lui dit

-Je sais que Scorpius et Lily ont une idylle, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant, les amourettes de 15 ans.

-Elle est enceinte, fit Harry.

Drago eu l'air surprit et devant l'expression d'impuissance de Harry, il proposa :

-Et si je l'invitait a passer les 15 jours de vacances restant a la maison, je pourrais peut-être lui parler plus facilement que toi qui est son père et décider avec elle et Scorpus ce qui est le mieux pour eux.

Harry parut soulagé, il remercia Drago et partit.

De retour chez lui, Harry expliqua tout à Ginny, et lui demanda d'aller prévenir Lily. Celle-ci partirait le lendemain. Ginny le fit tout de suite et Lily parut vraiment heureuse. La voyant plus détendu, Ginny essaya de former un dialogue :

-Tu sais Lily, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher .Si tu m'avais tout dit, on aurait pu en discuter et tout éviter.

Mais Lily resta silencieuse, perdu dans ses pensées. Ginny n'insista pas. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoint Harry :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je lui ai fait, elle refuse totalement de me parler. Harry la rassura et lui dit :

-Drago a l'air de bien savoir y faire. Je suis sur que lui et sa femme serons bien s'occuper d'elle et qu'enfin elle pourra faire le point.

Le lendemain, Lily transplana avec Harry chez les Malfoy, ou elle fut accueillit avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Après avoir dit au revoir à Harry elle rentra dans le manoir avec Scorpius. Drago rassura Harry :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont bien ensemble et si tu veux passe de temps à autre.

-D'accord, merci, vraiment merci.

Harry transplana et Drago rentra dans la maison.

Dans la chambre d'amis

Scorpius regardait Lily qui défaisait sa valise, il avait apprit la veille par son père, que leurs « petites aventures nocturnes » avaient finit par avoir une triste conséquence, alors il se lança :

-Heu…Lily ?

-Oui, dît-elle en levant la tête de sa valise, qui il y a-t-il ?

-…Tu sais, il faut prendre une décision, pour…le bébé, finit-il par lâcher.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en se nichant dans ses bras, je ne pense pas pouvoir et, elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter, et de vouloir le garder.

Elle pleurait. Scorpius lui releva doucement la tête et l'embrassa avec délicatesse :

-Tu as raison, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Sur ce, il sécha ses larmes et déscendirent tout deux à la salle a manger ou Drago et Gaëlla (la mère de Scorpius) les attendait.

-Bonjour Lily, fit Gaëlla en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Lily lui rendit son étreinte et ils s'assirent tous pour manger. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, un cri de bébé retentit à l'étage. Gaëlla se leva avec précipitation et revint avec un bébé tout mignon qu'elle mit dans les bras de Drago qui le berça.

-Je te présente Arianna, notre petite dernière.

Voyant que Lily regardait le bébé avec crainte, Drago continua :

-Avez-vous parlés de vos intentions pour le bébé ?

Lily regarda Scorpius, puis Drago et finit par répondre :

-Heu, je en pense pas que je…

-Que l'on, coupa Scorpus.

-Oui que l'on va le garder, continua Lily.

Drago regarda Scorpius puis Lily qui se tenaient la main, il ressentit de la fierté, son regard partit au loin, au loin vers les années ou Harry et lui se battaient a Poudlard, au loin vers le temps ou il servait Voldemort, et il fut fier que son fils puisse aimer sans distinction de sang.

Ils finirent le repas joyeusement, la glace étant brisée puis ils montèrent se coucher. Scorpius accompagna Lily jusqu'au pas de sa porte, et l'embrassa avant de faire mine de la quitter. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Scorpius, tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers la porte.

Lily le regarda d'un air rieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne t'en voudrons pas.

Et elle l'embrassa avant de se coucher dans le lit où elle fut vite rejointe par son compagnon.

Le lendemain a son réveil elle découvrit que Scorpius n'était plus là. Elle s'habilla et elle déscendit dans la salle à manger où elle rencontra Drago qui déjeunait.

-Où est Scorpius, l'interrogea t-elle.

-Avec sa mère au chemin de traverse, il va revenir vite.

Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble parlant de tout et de rien avec légèreté. Drago remarqua qu'elle ne s'entendait vraiment pas avec ses parents et finit par lui dire :

-Tu sais, tes parents sont jeunes, et tu es leur 1er enfant, laisse leur une chance.

-Oui c'est- vrai, dit-elle avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Entre temps, après avoir discuté avec Drago, Ginny prit rendez-vous chez le génimagico pour que Lily avorte.

Le rendez-vous était prévu pour trois jours avant le début de l'année scolaire et se serait Gaëlla qui l'accompagnerait.

Les quinze jours passèrent vite. Scorpius et Lily se baladèrent dans la forêt avoisinante et alternés baignades et câlins. Lily passa des vacances merveilleuses, mais la veille de l'opération, elle ne mangea pas. Gaëlla monta dans sa chambre où elle la trouva, en larme, dans les bras de Scorpius.

Elle la rassura et le lendemain, accompagnée de Scorpius, c'est parfaitement rassuré, que Lily entra dans le bloc opératoire. L'opération se passa à merveille et Lily retrouva ses parents. Elle avait complément changé et se montrait nettement plus agréable avec sa mère. Le jour de la rentrée arriva et au moment de prendre le train, Lily glissa dans les mains de Ginny un parchemin en lui murmurant :

-Ne le lit pas maintenant.

Le soir Ginny s'assit aux cotés de Harry, sur le canapé et ensemble ils lurent le message de leur fille.

Maman, papa,

Je sais que je vous ai déçu, mais sous les apparences parfois trompeuses, je vous aime.

J'aime aussi Scorpius et la raison de tous ses mystères est que je doutais de votre réaction, car Scorpius est un Serpentard et par sûr qu'ait le fils de Drago Malefoy, qui je le sais bien ne fut pas votre meilleur ami dans votre jeunesse.

Mais votre réaction m'a prouvé que, que ce soit lui ou vous, vous avez su tourner la page et regarder en face votre nouvelle vie.

C'est pour cela que je vous demande pardon, et que j'espère que nous serons une famille unie.

Votre Lily, qui reste votre fille avant d'être votre cauchemar !

Harry et Ginny eurent les larmes aux yeux et surent que la fin de leur problème avait sonné. Ginny passa la main sur son ventre en espérant que son prochain ne lui poserait pas autant de problème.

The end !


End file.
